Son of Thor!
by Romantific
Summary: During an attack on Asgard Thor and Loki send their son away for protection but along the way something goes wrong. What happened to their son and will he still be the same when they find him? Read to find out. Contains M/M and Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Son of Thor!**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers or Thor.

 _This story is set after the battle of New York of which Loki had no part in other then to help defeat them. Loki and Thor are married. This will be a Male/Male and mpreg story, if you do not like those sorts of stories then I suggest you don't read this one. Enjoy._

 **Chapter: 1**

 _ **Asgard 2010**_

"Come on baby, you can do it." Loki encouraged his almost 2 yr old son. They were in the living room of their quarters and Loki was trying to teach young Haraldr how to change the colour of his fathers clothes.

"Mama, did it mama. Did it." He cheered as he clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Yes you did, now let's put these back before your father returns." He said just as the door opened and the man in question entered.

"Where is my little Raven?" He boomed as he entered and stopes dead as he saw what said Raven was holding. His once red cape was now a bright hot pink and it was sparkling.

"Look it dada, I did." Haraldr cheered proudly as he dropped the cape and ran and jumped on his father.

"You're not supposed to tell him you did it." Loki laughed

"Mama did it dada." He said so innocently you could almost believe it if he hadn't of giggled right after he said it. Loki gasped and placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"You're not supposed to tell him I did it either." He said as he got up to tickle his son and kiss his husband in greeting.

"Teaching him your tricks already, he will be causing mischief in no time." Thor smiled as he set his son back on the ground whom immediately went back to the cape and changed its colour again, this time to a sky blue.

"Fear not, you can corrupt our next child my love." Loki smiled as he placed his husbands large hand on his stomach and watched as his face lit up with joy.

"Truly, you're pregnant again?" He asked as he placed both hands on his wife's flat stomach.

"Indeed I am, I found out this morning. I feel this one will be your heir, I can feel his strength already." He smiled as he placed his hands on top of his husbands much larger ones. The moment was soon ruined as the door was thrown open and a guard ran in bloodied and out of breath causing Haraldr to shriek and hide behind his mother.

"My Lord, we are under attack. Frost Giants have stormed Asgard." Loki gasped in horror and snatched up his son and held him close.

"I will be there momentarily." He said to the guard whom nodded and left. Thor turned to his small family and smiled as he hugged them both in his big arms. "Take one of the servants and take Haraldr from here, I will find you when it's over."

"Dada?" Haraldr looked fearfully at his father, not really understanding what was happening but sensing his mothers fear as he held him.

"I will see you soon my little gem, be good for your mama." He said as he kissed his son on the head then kissed his wife with another touch to his stomach. "I love you." He smiled and left the room.

"Dahlia!"

"Yes my prince?" Answered the servant whom appeared immediately after being called.

"You will accompany my son and I, we must leave until Thor comes for us." He told her as they walked out the door at a brisk pace.

They were half way down the long hall when suddenly Loki grabbed Dahlia's arm and yanked her into a room off to the side.

"They are coming this way, I can sense at least six of them. You must take him and go, do not wait for me. I will cloak you both and distract them enough for you to get away. Protect my son, we will find you when it's safe." He looked down at his son who was looking back at him with tear filled eyes. "I will find you soon my son, you must go with Dahlia for now. Be good for her until you dada and I come for you ok. I love you." He let a few tears fall as he kissed his son on the head and gave him to his servant. "GO!"

After the battle was won Thor and Loki met up on the bridge on their way to the bifrost to retrieve their son. Thor was surprised and slightly angry to see his wife there.

"Loki, why did you not leave with our son? You should not have fought in your condition." He placed a hand on his wife's stomach, face a mask of concern.

"I sent him off with Dahlia, we ran into some Frost Giants and I needed to give them some time to escape. We must go to them now, he was so scared." He told him tearfully.

"And we will, do not fret. Heimdall, in what realm did you send them?"

"When the servant reached the bifrost she was wounded and I was battling some Frost Giants as well, I was able to get away long enough to open a portal to Vanaheimr but the servant was weak from the blood loss and stumbled. The direction of the portal changed and I lost sight of them both, I do not know if the servant girl is still alive. I saw nothing after the direction of the portal was changed, I'm sorry my Princes." Heimdall bowed his head at his failure.

"No, no there has to be a way, you have to find him." Loki cried out desperately clutching onto his husband for support. "He's still alive, I can feel it. You must find him."

"I am sorry my prince, I see nothing." He replied solemnly making Loki collapse into pain filled sobs and anguished cries.

"No, no, no. My baby, my little boy." He cried as Thor's arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight to his chest.

"We will find him, I promise you." He tried to reassure his wife who was sobbing hysterically as a tear of his own fell at the loss of his son. "We will find him."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Son of Thor!**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers or Thor.

 _This story is set after the battle of New York of which Loki had no part in other then to help defeat them. Loki and Thor are married. This will be a Male/Male and mpreg story, if you do not like those sorts of stories then I suggest you don't read this one. Enjoy._

 ** _P.s:_** _I know Loki is a male but remember he is also from a different world with different traditions and the like. I don't always wright my stories like this, it's just something different._

 _Please don't forget to review._

 **Chapter: 2**

 _ **Asgard 3 yrs later.**_

"Heimdall, you called for us?" Thor asked as he led his reluctant wife into the bifrost room. Loki had been reluctant to venture to the bifrost willingly ever since they had lost their first born son.

"Aye my lords, I have news of your son." Loki's head snapped up to look at the gate keeper with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Have you found him?" He asked, eyes pleading now.

"Not quite, I know he is on Midgard in a place called England and he is now called Harry James Potter. I still cannot get his exact location but I have glimpsed him. He look just like you my prince but he is not well." He told Loki gently.

"Then open a portal and send us to Stark tower in New York. Tony will be able to help us find our son, send word to our parents. I do not want them worrying." Thor ordered as he lead Loki to the newly opened portal.

"I will my lord, good luck. I will be watching."

 _ **Stark Tower, Midgard 2013**_

"Sir, masters Thor and Loki have just appeared on the roof." JARVIS informed his creator as he was working in his lab.

"Let them inane tell them I will be right up." He told him as he put his screwdriver downe and headed for the elevator. If the pair of them just showed up without warning then it must be urgent. "Let the others know they are here will you?"

"Yes sir."

"Tony." Thor greeted with a smile and a nod but was immediately cut off by his wife.

"Man of Iron we need your help, we need you to use your web net thing to find a boy. His name is Harry James Potter, he is nearing 5 yrs in age and will be found somewhere in England. Please hurry, we must make haste."

"Hello to you too." Tony rolled his eyes. "J, you heard the god, make haste."

"Right away sir." Came the sarcastic reply from the A.I.

"Your assistance is greatly appreciated Man of Iron." Thor told him as he wrapped his large and beefy arm around his wife who looked apologetically at Tony and pulled him close to his side as the rest of the avengers walked into the room with curious looks on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, you wanna tell me why it's so important that we find this kid?"

"He's our son." Was Thor's explanation and Loki rolled his eyes at his husbands bluntness.

"Okay which of you is his father and who is his mother?" Steve asked in confusion.

"I am his father and Loki is his mother." He told them in a 'duh' tone of voice as if they should know this. Loki placed a delicate hand on his husbands chest and turned to face the others.

"On Asgard, some men have the ability to bear and birth children. I am one of them, I birthed both of our children." He explained gently.

"You have two children?" Was the first thing out of Tony's mouth and the others looked at him incredulously. He just found out Loki gave birth to his children and that was his first question?

"Together we have two, but I have seven others. Hela is my first born and then there is Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Narfi, Sleipnir and váli. Haraldr is our first together and Kaden whom is 2 and is with our parents at home." Loki told them.

"That's a lot of children." Clint muttered.

"if this kid Harry is yours then why isn't he on Asgard?" Tony asked confused.

"3 yrs another Palace was attacked by Frost Giants, Haraldr was sent off with a servant for safety and we would find them when it was over but she was wounded and stumbled in the portal and they were misplaced. Heimdall lost sight of them, they were meant to go to Vanaheimr. We were lucky he was able to catch a glimpse of him today to get this little bit of information so we came to you for help. If anyone could find our son, it would be you Man of Iron." Loki told him. His expression was so full of hope and trust that Tony found himself not wanting to let him down.

"Well I can..."

"Sir, I've found him." JARVIS's voice cut him off.

"Brilliant, bring up everything you got on the screens. There wasn't a lot of information on the screens but what little there was filled him with dread. "We're gonna need Fury, tell him who to look for and explain the situation. He will know what is needed, hurry." Steve nodded and ran from the room instantly.

"Harry James Potter lives in 4 Privet drive, Surrey England with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Says here that one of his pre-school teachers and the nurse have repeatedly filed reports to Child Protective Services about his family for suspected child abuse. His aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon Dursley get out of it every single time without even a visit." They could hear Clint curse violently in the background but chose to ignore it in favour of gaining more information on their son. "They also have a son Dudley who is around the same age who is morbidly obese and where your son needs to skip a few grades from having an eidetic memory and being too intelligent for pre-school Dudley needs to repeat pre-school because he is too dumb." He brought up the class photo full of 5 yr olds and enlarged the picture of a boy who looked to be no older than 2. He looked to be a miniature version of Loki just as Kaden was a miniature version of Thor in every way. Unlike the other children Harry wasn't smiling at the camera, in fact he looked to be frightened and in pain.

"That's my baby boy." Loki whispered tearfully as he reached for the picture only for his fingers to go through the screen.

"Sir, director Fury is waiting for you on the roof with the jet." Came the A.I's voice.

"Let's go get your son." Tony smiled and lead them to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Son of Thor!_**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Avengers or Thor._

 _This story is set after the battle of New York of which Loki had no part in other then to help defeat them. Loki and Thor are married. This will be a Male/Male and mpreg story, if you do not like those sorts of stories then I suggest you don't read this one. Enjoy._

 _Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long things have been hectic, you know how it is. Anyway I'll try to write more often now that I have a bit more time on my hands. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and update at the end. Mwa._

 **Ch:3**

 _Surrey, England._

Walking down Privet drive found both Tony and Loki glancing around them at the near identical row of houses with their noses screwed up in disgust.

"This place is disgustingly boring." Tony commented.

"The thought that my son has been living here is horrifying." Loki shuddered then sobered and turned to face Fury. "Why did my son end up here with these wretched people?"

"Well according to the information I received, the people whom took him in died shortly after in a house fire with Harry as the only survivor. Funny thing is, his adoptive mother, Lily Ann Potter née Evans, her records show that she was born and went to school in a small town called Spinners End until her 11th birthday when she disappeared from the system. Her records include hers and James Charlus Potter's, Harry's adoptive father, marriage and death certificates. Other then that there's no other information on them. Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister and only living relative."

"Yes well, not for much longer." Loki snarled and started for the house but fury quickly cut him off.

"You cannot kill them Loki…" Loki glared at him and sneered angrily.

"You saw what they did to my son, you don't think I'm going to let them get away with that do you?"

"We will do it the legal way, trust me. Crimes against children are the worst offence and the offenders are usually lucky to finish their sentence alive. They will get what they deserve, you have my word." Loki stared at him for a long moment before finally nodding his acceptance.

"Very well, but I make no promises not to lose my temper." With that he turned and started for the house again.

"I don't think any of us will." Steve muttered as he followed along behind Loki drawing looks of surprise from the others. After all, it's not often something like that comes from the mouth of everyone's favourite mild mannered captain.

As the group drew closer to the house in question, they could clearly see what appeared to be a small child tending to the gardens in the front yard.

"Haraldr!" Loki gasped and abruptly started running. "Haraldr." He shouted making the boy look up as he turned to see whom had shouted. Loki stopped running and dropped to his knees a few feet away from the boy and stared at his son with tears in his eyes. "Do you know who I am little one?" He asked gently.

Harry nodded "You're my mummy." He hesitated a moment before asking "does this mean I can come home now mummy?"

"Yes baby," Loki sobbed out whilst smiling with relief "you're daddy and I have come to take you home." That was all he apparently needed because in the next moment Loki had an arm full of crying child. "I've finally found you." He whispered.

"I missed you mummy, I don't like it here." Harry cried as he clung to his mother for dear life.

"We missed you too my little Raven." Thor spoke up as he knelt down next to the crying pair and appeared to be trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Daddy." Harry shrieked as he flung himself at his father without care. "Dahlia said you'd find me." He said matter of factly.

"Where is Dahlia Raven?"

"She went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. The pretty woman who said she was my mummy said that she went to a place called heaven." He told them. "But she was telling lies, she wasn't my mummy but she kept telling me that her and the man were my mummy and daddy until the green light made them go to sleep. Are they in heaven too? The mean lady who's says she's my aunt says I shouldn't ask questions." He babbled.

"At home on Azgard we call it Valhalla and Helheim, I believe they are now feasting in Valhalla. Do not worry my son, they will be happy there." Thor smiled.

"Let's get this over with so that we can get our son home where he belongs." Loki said as he stood and lifted Harry into his arms.

"But I don't wanna go in there mummy, I just wanna go home." Harry said in a small voice as he looked between his parent with tear filled eyes.

"We won't be here much longer sweetheart, we just need to go tell these mean humans that you're coming home and that they are in big trouble for being so mean to you ok? As soon as we do that we can go home and you can meet your little brother, how's that sound?" Loki asked as they approached the front door with a small smile on his face causing all but Thor to stare at him in shock and amazement at the gentle maternal side he was showing that none had thought they would ever live to see.

"Well, I guess." Harry sighed looking put out. "But what if he doesn't like me?" He asked, tilting his head cutely.

"He will love you my little one." Thor smile as he planted a kiss on his small sons head then turned to face the door, face straightening and sighed. "Let's get this over with." With that he knocked on the door and the others formed a tight protective circle around his wife and son.

It took everything in them not to pounce when they heard a small whimper from the boy who was hiding his face in his mothers neck as the door opened to reveal a fat walrus of a man whom upon seeing them all promptly sneered while turning an alarming shade of purple.

"We have a bone to pick with you Dursley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Son of Thor!**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Avengers or Thor._

 _This story is set after the battle of New York of which Loki had no part in other then to help defeat them. Loki and Thor are married. This will be a Male/Male and mpreg story, if you do not like those sorts of stories then I suggest you don't read this one. Enjoy._

 _Sorry bout the cliffy guys…actually, no I'm not. It builds up the suspense and leaves you wanting more. I was asked a few questions about the plot around the prophecy and Dumbledore but at the moment all I can tell you is that it will be explained throughout as there is no way Loki would leave it at that and there will be Dumbledore bashing. **I'm sorry guys but this is not an update, I'm simply editing**. Thanks for the support._

 **Ch: 4**

 _"We have a bone to pick with you Dursley." Thor growled as he pushed his way through the door and passed the very angry fat man, not even waiting for permission to enter._

"Who do you think you are, this is private property and you are breaking and entering." Vernon spluttered looking as if his head would explode.

"We are entering yes, but we haven't broken anything…..yet." Loki glared as he walked passed hugging Haraldr closer to his chest. Vernon turned his beady little eyes on Loki then, spotting Harry hiding in his mothers neck and hair and snarling angrily.

"What do you think you're doing boy, I told you….." He shouted as he started forward making Harry whimper and practically climbed over Loki's shoulder to his back, Steve shot forward grabbing the fat mans shoulder and shoving him back away from them.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." He snapped causing his team mates to stare at him in shock for the second time that day, not believing they heard that tone from the overly kind man.

"Touch my son again and there won't be anything you're human laws can do to protect you from us fat man. We are being gracious as it is by letting your own people deal with you, trust me." Loki growled out whilst hugging Haraldr closer to himself.

"What do you mean son!" Petunia shrieked as she made her presence known from the living room doorway.

"What we mean is, the young boy you have had enslaved these passed few years under the guise that he was your sisters son, is actually my son. Haraldr Thorson, he was sent away with a servant for protection when our home was invaded. We just now found him, he is coming home with us now and you will face the consequences for what you have done."

"You mean to tell me after all these years, we actually had no obligations to the boy? The way that letter was written made it sound like we had no choice." Vernon snapped.

"He has a name." Loki snapped. "What letter, who decided that putting my little boy with you vile creatures was a good idea?" He added as an afterthought.

"There was a letter that was left with him when we found him on our doorstep written by a man named Albus Dumbledore explaining what had happened to him and my sister. It said that he had no other family and that we had no choice but to take him in otherwise bad people would come for us. That our blood would protect each other and that if we tried to get rid of him we would all be in danger."

"Yes well, nothing will happen to him as he will not be here for much longer and anything that dares harm my son shall answer to me. I care not what happens to you these humans had no right to even look at my son let alone give him to you two vermin. Both he and you were misinformed of his parentage and are now being charged with severe child abuse." Loki drawled as he stepped closer to Thor and held Haraldr between them away from the fat man that was causing his little boy so much distress. "Not to mention what will happen to you should our healer find anything wrong with him that is irreparable that occurred during his stay here." He glared at the two of them so hard he could have set them on fire. "This Dumbledore person will soon find himself very sorry as well, very sorry indeed.

"Haraldr, would you please show us to your room?" Steve asked kindly, intending to get the small boy out of the hostile environment and was shocked when he and Loki were lead to a small boot cupboard under the stairs that had more locks than necessary after his mother set him down. "Is this your room?" The soldier asked in incredulously to which Harry only nodded in answer.

"You filthy worms will pay for this." Loki snarled at the Dursley's be fire turning to open the door to the cupboard to see inside. He found only a small cot with a raggedy old blanket along with a small pile of rags that he guesses were supposed to be clothes. "I must leave here before I do something I definitely will not regret, Haraldr is there anything you wish to take with you?" He asked turning to his son.

"No mummy. Are we leaving now?" He asked as Loki once again lifted him into his arms.

"Yes baby, we are. Daddy's gonna make sure these bad people can't hurt you anymore while we go and wait for him at Tony's home, how's that sound?"

"Who's Tony mummy?" He tilted his he to the side cutely.

"You see that man over there by the door?" He asked as he turned and pointed at Tony who was leaning against the front door watching the scene with an air of boredom, only the slight frown and tight lips hinted at his anger hidden tightly underneath.

"Uh huh." He nodded vigorously.

"Well his name is Tony Stark and he owns a very large building in New York, he's also Iron Man." He informed him as they made their way over to said man.

"Who?" Tony's mouth dropped at that making Loki laugh.

"Oh, this is priceless." At the same time Tony all but shouted "You don't know who Iron Man is." Making Harry tremble slightly at the shouted question and shake his head, fearfully shrinking back into his mothers embrace.

"Oh kid." Tony said shaking his head in sympathy. "You don't watch a lot of news, do you?"

"No, I'm not allowed to watch T.V." He informed them seriously.

"Well, I have this cool little gadget called a Stark phone and this thing can play movies, music, and many other things including the news from anywhere in the world. How about we go back to the plane and I show how it works and you can see The Avengers in action, how's that sound?"

"Can we mummy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course we can baby." He said softly and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy's coming too right?"

"Soon Raven, I just need to make the bad people go away first and then I will come for you." He told him before kissing both his wife and son on the head and ushering them out the door.

Within half an hour they were at the private airstrip in Tony's plane with Tony showing Harry, whom was seated in his mothers lap as he refused to let go lest he disappear, how the Stark phone works while Loki spoke to Steve and Bruce both of which decided to go with them. They had been in the air for roughly twenty minutes in which Tony had Harry watching the footage of the battle in New York a few years ago that Harry apparently thought was the coolest thing he'd ever seen if all the exclamations, ooh's and ahh's were to be interpreted correctly.

"Wow, that's really you? Hey, that's my mummy and daddy too!"

"Yep and the one in blue is Steve over there, the big green guy is Bruce who is also here. Those other two there are Clint and Natasha who are both with your dad. Pretty cool huh?"

"Uh huh," Harry nodded enthusiastically "Mr. Spangles has a frisbee, can we play with it when we get to your house?" He asked innocently with big round green eyes that made it near impossible to say no and making Tony laugh in return.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" He said and looked at Steve whom had gone red in the face when he heard his new nickname.

"Mr. Spangles can we play with your frisbee when we get to Tony's home?" He asked turning those large emeralds on him instead.

"Sorry kiddo, but that's not a frisbee it's a shield and not for playing." Steve informed him apologetically.

"Oh, ok." He whispered looking downtrodden.

"I know, how about I make you one of your own that you can use as a frisbee." Tony asked Harry whom immediately cheered up, eyes brightening and a large smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really, really." Tony smiled.

"Can daddy play too?"

"Of course he can, we'll even make it a trip to my house in Malibu by the beach and make a big game out of it as well as some fun in the water."

"I've never been to the beach before."

"Well that settles it, tomorrow we go to the beach."

"We will return home to Asgard the day after so you can see your grandmother and grandfather again, you will also get to meet your little brother for the first time." Loki informed him.

"I have a little brother?" Harry asked, eyes twinkling in his excitement.

"Yes you do, although he look older then you do. He definitely takes after your father where as you take after me, we are special."

"Special?"

"Yes, special."

"Why are we special mummy?" He asked, his face scrunched up cutely in his confusion.

"Because we have magic." Loki told him as he reached out to touch Harry's clothes and turned them into a fine Quilty Asgardian outfit made of black slacks, shiny black leather knee high boots, a black turtleneck long sleeved shirt and a green tunic with gold trimmings.

"Wow, that was cool. We match mummy." Harry all but squealed as he inspected his new outfit.

"Wow Reindeer games, you have your very own Minnie me." Tony snorted. "I find there being two of you a very scary notion."

"I wanna try." Harry informed him before he scrunched up his face in concentration before he reached out and touched Tony's arm making everyone watch in horrified fascination as the very expensive black suit was turned into a green sparkling ball gown with black and gold markings to match the theme. "I did it mummy, look what I did." Harry said excitedly bouncing up and down in his hysterically laughing mothers lap.

"Yes you did baby boy and you did a fantastic job." He informed Harry who beamed at the praise and puffed up in pride at his mothers apparent approval. Tony was too busy complaining about his masculinity being ruined and trying to get either Loki or Harry to change it back that he didn't even notice as not Bruce and Steve took photos of his misfortune.


End file.
